


Phantomhive Host Club

by PoppyWren



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyWren/pseuds/PoppyWren
Summary: AUSebastian meets Ciel and their pact is sealed a much different way....





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alonealexabluerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonealexabluerose/gifts).



> first fic  
> For Alexa. Hope it's good. and that you can see it lol.  
> Had lots of issues posting do repost... again.

“Welcome to Phantom Host Club. I am Sebastian, young Lord Phantomhive. I trust you will find our services to be the best there are, Sir.” A lean muscled man dressed in a form fitting suit of black silk that mirrored his hair and seemed to make his eyes glow crimson. Ciel swallowed past a lump of fear in his throat.

“I was surprised to find this place on the list of my father's assets.” Admitted a raven blue haired youth in a smart Tudor style shorts and jacket set. “Then again, a grown man who owns a toy company is expected to have some sort of sordid interests, no?” Ciel quipped.

A sly grin formed on the wraith-like man's face, and he halted to take in the young lord in all hit five-foot glory, a real Napoleon type. Sebastian stalked around to Ciel's back and leaned impossibly low to allows his breath to ghost across the boy's skin. “Would you be interested in exploring the club further, Sir? After all, I am nothing if not the perfect Host.” On this last word Ciel felt a chill crawl up his spine. 

Ciel stood ramrod straight and spun to look into those glowing red eyes. “I have only one request, that you serve me, and me alone. If you do not outsource to other companies, I have no reason to inspect these facilities at all.”

A slight grin tugged at the raven haired man's mouth. “Oh, but you must. Come, my Lord.” And with that he spun around with the greatest of ease, his coattails swirling beside him, and stalked into his establishment, with the young lord following quick at his heels.

The inside was much more tasteful than Ciel would have thought, only a few well tailored men sat in booths speaking softly with more raven haired men much like Sebastian. Are they related? Ciel asked himself, for they all seemed to have an unnatural beauty which made anxiety and impatience stir in his stomach. The lighting was soft but not dim and the main room exuded a homey comfort he'd never felt before. 

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Ciel continued past the front hall and down a hallway lined with countless doors. They turned a corner and came to a door labeled 666. “Ah, here we are. We can continue our transactions in here, my personal office.”

Ignoring the ominous room number and the now wide grin on Mr. Michaelis' face, Ciel entered as bade and gracefully lowered himself in a soft leather couch in front of a fire. Sebastian slid in beside him and the anxiety Ciel felt crashed in his stomach as the tips of his ears and the bridge of his nose burned red, destroying his professional mask.

“Well, it seems that you'd like to ask for something before our negotiations begin. Tell me, my lord, is there something you desire?” Sebastian leaned over Ciel's shoulder, and cooled the tip of the boys ear with a nip and a caress of the tongue. The boy moaned slightly before catching himself.

“No, I simply wish to renegotiate the terms of our contract, Sir. I wish to keep you- your business to myself.”

Here Sebastian leaned back a fraction of an inch. “Ah, but you already have me, my Lord.”

Ciel turned to meet the elder man's obsidian gaze, accidentally brushing his lips with the other's.

“There is a clause that any and all business contracts are inherited in your father's will, no?”

“Yes.”

“Any and all contractors are not to be changed unless found incompetent, correct?”

“Aye, but how would-”

Here Sebastian cut him off.  
“I live to serve, would you care to assess my competence in my field, my Lord?”

“I wouldn't know where to begin with such an evaluation.”

“Perhaps, a kiss, My Lord?” The man suggested as he bound from the couch to kneel before his Lord.

Ciel could only nod and the man stood just high enough to come face to face with the curious youth. Sebastian wrapped a supportive arm around the young Lord, and pulled up his face with his free hand to capture his lips. Softly coaxing open the boy's lips with nips and licks which made Ciel melt into the man's surprisingly strong arms. As Ciel had done with nothing in his life before, he completely submitted, the attentions felt like redemption. 

Sebastian tickled Ciel's palate, causing the boy to moan, and buck up against his partner's groin which only made the raven haired host chuckle softly. Slowly, Sebastian pulled free.

“Is further assessment needed, My Lord?”

“Perhaps not, but a full tour would be wise.” Ciel drawled as flatly as possible while reigning in his vocalizations.

“Quite wise, My Lord.” Sebastian's grin became a true smile, and he began to tease the silver buttons from his immaculate three piece suit. He slid off first his jacket, then his shirt. The ivory flesh distracted Ciel enough that he was pleasantly surprised when his Host slid back down repeat the process for Ciel, using only his teeth. The sordid display which normally would have made the 13 year-old cringe, made him mew with need, and he pawed at the man to make it go quicker. Feigning ignorance, or perhaps too invested in the torture, the man ignored the delicate sounds and trailed feathery kissed down the boy's neck, clavicle and then down to his nipple.

The boy began grinding to relieve the almost painful tent in his trousers; however, quick as a cat, Sebastian slid a hand down his front and held tight to prevent any release. “Please, sir. I need it.”

“Only if you agree to be mine, and mine only.” Mocked the raven haired host. Lost in his ecstasy, the boy merely nodded, a violet flash lit up the room, and Ciel was flipped violently around, pulled down from the sofa, and propped into a kneeling position. Ciel quickly pulled down his trousers, Sebastian did as well, neither wearing underpants, and Sebastian rammed savagely into the boy. “Finally,” He groaned. “a Pantom – uh – Hive – mm – worthy of my – services.” And with that he released Ciel who came, while Sebastian's the thick seed coalesced with the fresh blood and sealed their contract until death.

**Author's Note:**

> SO it got a little graphic at the end.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> If you want more, message AABR- you;ve got my number.


End file.
